


I do Not Feel the Pain

by Shinya_Shinozaki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinya_Shinozaki/pseuds/Shinya_Shinozaki
Summary: I do not feel the painI'm hurting...





	I do Not Feel the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Transfer and translation of one of my works from ficbook

I do not feel the pain.  
I'm hurting.  
Not body  
But soul is yearning.  
The War  
On the brink of morrow.  
Great War  
Of Light against Sorrow.

Death   
I see and I fear  
For young or for old  
End is near.  
Timeless One  
Is ready for reaping.  
His reapers  
Are happily skipping.

My foes  
Do demand me as martyr.  
I agree  
To not make the day darker,  
To not sacrifice any more people.  
Heh. How noble of you! They are sheeple!

***

Green light  
Hit me in my heart.  
And with life  
Silently I part.  
Do not weep,  
My friends, I will stay near.  
But how long  
The survivors will shed tears?


End file.
